


Captivated

by PinkieKihyun



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Prison, Alternate Universe - Vampire, JooHyuk, Jooheon x Minhyuk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkieKihyun/pseuds/PinkieKihyun
Summary: “He touched his heart; captivated him. A beauty that tamed his monstrous demeanour.”AU where Lee Jooheon is a well known serial killer now behind bars, Minhyuk happens to be the guard of his cell block.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I decided to upload my JooHyuk AU on AO3 for those that prefer it
> 
> Twitter: PinkieKihyun  
> JooHyuk AU FMV: To Be Uploaded.
> 
> CONTINUING. UPDATES EVERY OTHER DAY.

**Part 1 - The Jail**

Lee Jooheon was uncontrollable, merely an untamed beast who drove people away, he was a beast who talked like sharp fangs were digging into your skin, pain that still lingered as long as you were alive.

He was a monster trapped behind these barred walls, the only thing keeping humanity safe from his bite. Jooheon would never physically feed on a human, it was not like that.

Vampires— they did not exist. However it was as if their murderous intent was Jooheon’s way of living. He killed, he killed with lust, desiring more, his euphoria being another’s pain.

Jooheon was relentless, tearing the life out of anyone who angered him, there was no other side to him. So he thought for a very long time.

Lee Minhyuk, he was the newest guard, many came and went during Jooheon’s time. Bright, smiley. Jooheon had observed the complete opposite of him from the shadows of his cage.

To Jooheon, this new guard was food, his new craving. Minhyuk’s vulnerable personality was something he wanted tomanipulate.

He picked up that something had changed within staff, that it was now Minhyuk would be patrolling his area, a perfect coincidence, an opportunity for Jooheon.

As it got later in the day, the cell only got more eerie, Jooheon always sat on the floor, his deep red opals staring outside the bars that held him hostage.

Minhyuk was walking up and down the line of jails, this was always the quietest block, he thought. This wasn’t expected. Weren’t the most murderous killers super loud and psychotic?

All that could be heard this dreary night was the sound of Minhyuk’s footsteps, wandering back and forth repeatedly.

Minhyuk had been pondering when he would be allowed home, he hated patrolling here, it wasn’t so much because of the caged criminals.

Silence overwhelmed Minhyuk, however there seemed to be a dark presence which made him tremble more than ever.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2 - Menacing**

This night in particular was different, there was never complete quiet. Something was off, a faint scratching and tapping noise came from down the hall.

It called for him, a low growling emitting from the farthest cell, the one Minhyuk swore he would never go near.

“Come here...”

Minhyuk was bewildered at first, sweating pinballs at his temples, swallowing the last of his saliva as his throat became dry with fear.

He could hear his heart thumping. Getting louder and louder, he couldn’t help but approach where the voice came from.

“Come, I am starving. Now.”

The ominous melody rang in Minhyuk’s ears. He slowly approached the cell with caution, he had no idea what drove him to.

It was pitch black. Minhyuk could only see when a menacing pair of eyes eruptedly appeared in front of his face, centimetres away, jolting him back in shock. They were bright, deep, like a wolves glare. They pierced him.

Jooheon grasped the bars, clenched them as he stared at the guard and slowly licked his own lips, followed by a devilish smirk.

“I’ve been starving in here...”

Minhyuk gulped as Jooheon continued,

“Are you going to let me out?”

Minhyuk looked closer at the prisoner’s face, his features were shadowed, devious. Everything screamed bad news to him. He had murdered people, his voice was hungry... the man was crazy but maybe Minhyuk was crazier than he.

Despite his fear, he felt lured by the man’s voice. The closer he was, it was gentle, rasp. It made Minhyuk feel alive.

“Let me out... Please. Now.”

Jooheon somehow grabbed Minhyuk’s arm through the bar, the grip electrified his senses, his skin was cold, an icy pang made all his nerves go haywire.

“Tell me. Your name.” Jooheon demanded while his hand tightened around the guard’s arm, he saw his face tense, Jooheon sniggered lowly under his breath.

“M..Minhyuk! Lee Minhyuk!! I recently started working here and they changed my shifts and-“

“Shut up.” Jooheon snared, forcing Minhyuk towards him.

Minhyuk froze, he could feel the heat radiating from being so close, despite the cell bars being frozen solid.

It enraptured him.

“Minhyuk.” His voice rolled off the sharp tongue of the man, Minhyuk listened, he felt the need to.

He lost control.

“Open the cell.” Impulsively, he grabbed the keys from his belt and slowly unlocked the cell, the clang filling his ears, waking him up from what felt like a trance

 

 


	3. Part 3

 

**Part 3 - Murderer**

“Wait- No-“ He quickly went to lock the cell however Jooheon was quick, he was an opportunist.

He forced the cell door open as Minhyuk fell backward in attempt of escaping.

Minhyuk trembled, he was terrified of Jooheon in this moment, everything of him resembled that of a beast.

Minhyuk tried to yell, his mouth suddenly covered by Jooheon’s hands. Jooheon had captured his prey, pulling Minhyuk inside of his cell with anticipation.

Jooheon felt more than a thrill of how it was before he was caught. Countless murdered.. each murder had enlightned his needs... now he wanted Minhyuk.

He had his intentions of what he wanted from Minhyuk. Jooheon wanted to be free. However he also wanted to fuel his desire, it had been too long.

Jooheon wanted to kill Minhyuk, he needed to see, feel and hear pain, it made him crazy.

Minhyuk struggled against Jooheon’s hold, failing to escape, Jooheon had shoved Minhyuk into the corner of his cell, swiftly taking the cell keys from him.

Minhyuk was cornered, his eyes wavering, Jooheon had caught him off guard. He whimpers slightly in the corner of the cell, arm aching from Jooheon’s sheer force.

Jooheon proceeded to lock the cell, with Minhyuk and himself inside. He sniggers under his breath and turns slowly towards the red-head.

“I haven’t been able to kill anyone in years, Minhyuk.” He approached, his lips raised upwards into a sly, malevolent grin.

Minhyuk couldn’t move, Jooheon was coming towards him, his figure blended into the darkness of the cell. He couldn’t do anything.. death? Why him? Why did the criminal seem so captivating yet terrifying?

“Please.. don’t kill me! I’ll stay in here with you, I won’t tell anyon—“

Minhyuk was sharply cut off by Jooheon, who slammed his palm on the wall behind Minhyuk, belittling him, towering over.

“Shut up. Not a chance will you get out of this, you chose to come close..”

With his free hand, Jooheon grazed Minhyuk’s cheek with his bare knuckle, his skin felt soft. He could almost feel how delicate and fragile the guard was.

Minhyuk was speechless, completely freezing at the sudden touch, he had tears in the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill at any moment.

He couldn’t help it anymore- Jooheon’s breathing was low and heavy, it sounded malicious, dangerous.

Jooheon licked his lips as he spoke once again.

“I can’t wait any longer.”

He saw Minhyuk tremble, his eyes sparkled with tears flowing.

Jooheon grabs Minhyuk by his collar, pulling him up against the wall.

Minhyuk grimaced, wincing in pain with eyes full of terror. His vision blurred, still fixated on the murderer. He mumbled, struggling to talk

“Please... Please! I’ll do anything- I’m only new.. I can help you escape! I’ll do anything!” Minhyuk was sobbing through gritted teeth.

Jooheon raised a brow.

“I told you to shut up.”

His hand moved up, trailing his skin before latching his rough grasp on Minhyuk’s neck.

“P-Please!”

Minhyuk gasped, his hand shaking, desperately trying to push Jooheon off of him.

He tries to yell, his throat dry and aching, it was all he could do.

“PLEASE. PLEASE! I’ll be your slave.. please!! I’ll do any- anything!”

The grip became loose, Minhyuk taking a deep breath as he drops on his knees.

Jooheon turned away from him, a shadow casted over his face.

“What’s the value of your life to me? I could kill you in an instant.” He growled lowly, “Tell me.”

Minhyuk gulped, staring blankly at the ground.

“I..” he was panting, trying to get the words out.

“I can help.. I have access to the whole jail.. I can break you free, you can murder as many people as you want! Just please.”

Jooheon was interested, he looked at Minhyuk, he was perfect, he wouldn’t have to spare him. He could feed from him, use him.

 

Would he be able to kill him, though?


	4. Part 4

**Part 4 - Blood**

 

He contemplated for a few more moments before speaking again,

“How exactly can you get me out of here?”

Minhyuk gulps, slowly standing up onto his feet. “Just give the keys back and—“

Sharply cut off, Jooheon forced Minhyuk against the wall once again, this time their foreheads were touching, nose and lips inches apart.

“You look really good right now... I could snap that pretty neck of yours in seconds, Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk was sweating all of a sudden, heat rising to his face. His irises followed all the details on the criminals face, his eyes were alluring, radiant up close.

“I... I am sorry-“ Minhyuk blabs, becoming an unstable mess in front of him, “...what is your name?”

Jooheon’s eyes widen ever so slightly in surprise of the question, he wanted to be no more than a murderer to Minhyuk. However something, an urge, made him say, “Lee Jooheon.”

“Ahh.. Jooheon!! Can I have the keys now-“

Jooheon’s usual stare returned as he lowly growled in frustration, he held himself back from hurting Minhyuk

He releases the keys into Minhyuk’s palm, stepping back and pushing him to the cell door.

“How do you plan to break me out, they’ll look... You will lose your job.” Some part of Jooheon felt bad, it confused him causing a small but noticeable frown.

Minhyuk had a smirk on his face, “You’re a murderer, you’ve killed people and taken people away from their family. Jooheon, are you saying you care?” followed by a soft laugh.

Silence. “What happened to wanting to snap my neck off?” Minhyuk’s tease set off Jooheon, in more ways than one.

Jooheon sneered, “Shut up.” he crosses his arms, leaning against the grey wall.

“You mean nothing to me.” — his mind was telling him ‘I can’t’

But what did that mean?

Jooheon turned around, unexpectedly slamming his fists into the walls with a surge of anger.

“What are you—“

 

Blood trickled down his knuckles, slowly dripping onto the floor. Jooheon was scowling, his face darkened yet there was no clear indication of how he felt- what he was thinking.

Minhyuk gasped, impulsively rushing over to Jooheon, carefully inspecting his now bruised and bloody hand. “Why did you do that? What are you thinking?”

No answer.

“Jooheon!! I am concerned- I don’t know why just, don’t do that...” his voice is caring, scolding Jooheon as though he was his baby.

Jooheon remained quiet.

Fingers slowly moved to his chin, lifting Jooheon’s head up towards Minhyuk.

Their faces were inches apart now.

“I can’t.” Jooheon distanced himself away fast, showing his back to Minhyuk, he could feel his blood boiling, his veins pulsing all of a sudden. He felt hungry, hungry for Minhyuk.

“You can’t what? Hey, look at me! I said I would get you out of here..”

Minhyuk attempts to turn Jooheon around himself, his hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t.” Jooheon growls however he sounds desperate, in his own way, he was begging Minhyuk.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what? You’re acting weird, I know you’re a psycho but this is really off, Jooheon.”

Minhyuk swore he blinked, he blinked once, a few milliseconds. Jooheon was fast, it was like he flashed in front of him.

Like a predator, Jooheon became overpowering, forcing Minhyuk against his bed.

Minhyuk’s back slamming against the wall, grunting in surprise and in sudden pain.

“Jooheon!! N-No...” His eyes shut, fearful. “Please...D-dont kill me..”

Minhyuk cried out as a set of sharp teeth dug into his skin, he cried, he couldn’t process what was happening. Jooheon cupped Minhyuk’s cheeks, covering his mouth, his own biting into Minhyuk’s neck. He could feel and hear the whimpers underneath his body.

 

His hands became wet from tears that fell from Minhyuk’s eyes.

Jooheon feasted on the blood that gushed out of Minhyuk’s neck, followed by gentle, soft neck kisses, he leaned more into the crook of his neck, grazing Minhyuk’s soft skin with his lips.

Minhyuk couldn’t breathe, let alone comprehend, everything was hazy, a blur to him.

His mind could only think of how it felt, he felt sudden adrenaline, fear, he was terrified. 

Minhyuk's sobs were muffled, his body shaking, weakening under Jooheon’s power.

Vampires didn’t exist, that’s what Minhyuk thought, at least.


	5. Part 5

**Part 5 - What are you?**

Minutes had passed since Jooheon had finished feeding. He could see that Minhyuk's face was still damp, his eyes sore and red from crying.

Jooheon kept his gaze on him, watching how Minhyuk regained his posture. His cheeks tinted pink.

Chewing on his lip, Jooheon looks away.

Deep down, he felt guilty watching Minhyuk like this. However, at the same time he felt satisfied for the first time in years, he was so sick of having to take a chunk out of the next prisoner when he couldn't handle himself.

Minhyuk was sat stiff on the edge of Jooheon's bed, his lips quivering, eyes wide. Looking like he had lost his ability to speak.

"I am sorry, you shouldn't have came here."

Jooheon felt his body move by itself, approaching Minhyuk,

He could feel Minhyuk looking at him, despising him with a stare full of confusion and need for answers.

Minhyuk was desperately trying to get words out, overwhelmed and scarred, mumbles barely escaped his lips.

Looking at how shaken Minhyuk was, Jooheon sighed.

Why was it he felt so bad? He found himself apologising many times, the guilt ate up all the satisfaction he had felt, he was weak. Vampires should never leave their prey alive, this was different.

Minhyuk should not be alive. Jooheon knew that, yet, he felt glad to see him. It had been far too long since he had any company.

None of these thoughts made sense to him, his eyes had wandered, distracted by the look of Minhyuk's lips.

Even further down, his collarbone, exposed and slightly stained red from his neck bite. Jooheon found his mind capturing every detail, the way he blinked unevenly, the pattern of his breathing.

"W-What... are..you?" Minhyuk had panic in his voice, afraid of what was to come.

"Stay..away.." he rambled, "Let me out! You're a monster, I thought differently at one point...b-but you deserve to stay here.."

Jooheon came closer, Minhyuk backed up, back meeting wall again.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. Damn it!"

They held eye contact for awhile, Minhyuk could see Jooheon's eyes become soft as he spoke, like a different person.

"I'm different, my family is different. I'm not a monster, I am a vampire who needs blood... usually they end up dead.."

Minhyuk shifted closer to Jooheon.

"...But not me?" Minhyuk continued for him, nothing but curious now, his fear replaced by the scratching feeling of wanting to know every detail about Jooheon.

Jooheon couldn't help noticing how bright Minhyuk suddenly was, like a puppy when offered a dog treat.

He was in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 11th Jan 2019:  
> Updates may be slow, I recently got out of a toxic relationship which has affected my mental health a lot.. I hope you understand and I am sorry.


	6. Part 6

**Part** **6 - Unexpected**

Minhyuk was beaming with anticipation, "Why not? Am I special to you?" while grinning, he nudges Jooheon's shoulder, waiting for his response.

"What? No. Just get me out of here."

A small pout came to Minhyuk's lips, holding the keys in hand, he goes to unlock the cell door.

Gesturing to be quiet to Jooheon, he pushes open the door slowly.

The two exit into the bleak hallway, way past midnight nearly all the criminals behind bars are asleep.

Minhyuk suddenly remembers about the security cameras, cursing under his breath for a brief moment.

Jooheon caught on, vanishing in front of Minhyuk, maybe he would be able to disable the cameras.

Despite knowing he was a vampire, Minhyuk was in disbelief, now by himself outside of Jooheon's cell.

Jooheon had infiltrated the security room with no problem, he could sense the presence of another guard in the room, snores filling his ears when he entered.

This wouldn't be a hassle, he thought. He could see quite well in the dark, eyes scanning over all the control buttons.

Though, Jooheon could not remember the block he was kept in for so long, he switches all of the cameras off.

Maybe they would believe it malfunctioned- or the guard messed up.

While he watches each screen turn black, a brown folder catches his eye, in the corner of the large desk.

It read: "Lee Minhyuk."

Jooheon believed it was nothing at first, until he sees a bright light emit from inside, followed by an almost silent ping.

Contemplating, he shrugs it off for a few moments, it wasn't good to snoop.

However more pinging made his curiosity sky rocket, he was intrigued.

He digs into the folder, feeling the shape of what appeared to be Minhyuk's phone, he brings it out, the screen almost blinding.

11 unread messages, 15 missed calls in the past hour.

Jooheon furrowed his brows, his eyes focussing on the text.

'My Love 💖'

"Minhyukkie~ Why aren't you home? I miss you."

He had to step back, putting the phone away where it belonged.

What was this feeling he felt? The empty pit that was his stomach twisted, he felt a crushing sadness, overwhelming anger.

 

He had to do something, Minhyuk was his, wasn't he?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortish update this time! I apologise my writing is not the best, more to come (“:


	7. Part 7

**Part 7 - Out**

Knowing the security was now off, Jooheon left to head back, tormenting thoughts spinning around his head.

It’s not like Jooheon liked Minhyuk, him having a partner was the last thing he thought would be emotionally affecting.

As soon as he got back to Minhyuk, he saw him smile. A bright smile, in that moment he felt worse- imagine the smiles he gave his lover.

Minhyuk led Jooheon, taking a short cut only for staff to get out of the jail.

While walking he saw Minhyuk stiffen, stopping in his tracks.

He clearly had just remembered about his phone and how his boyfriend would be trying to contact him.

That’s when Minhyuk left for a few moments to go back to where Jooheon previously was, to retrieve his belongings.

Jooheon pondered more, Minhyuk eventually returned, typing away as he walked.

His teeth chewed instinctively, biting hard and deep into the skin of his lips, blood peaking through the newly found rips.

Sick to his stomach, another growl escaping his mouth.

“Let’s go.”

A surprised look came to Minhyuk’s gaze, confused at the aggressive tone.

“The guards will wake up and catch us.”

Minhyuk modded slightly, sliding his phone into his back pocket and taking Jooheon outside the exit.

For the first time, Jooheon could feel the wind against him-

-air brushed past gently, he took it into his lungs, breathing softly, nolstalgia filling him.

Slowly he took more steps outside, it was still dark, the moon hidden behind the grey clouds.

Jooheon has always been in the dark, being a vampire it was inevitably impossible to be outside in the light as it was harmful.

He thought maybe, for a moment that Minhyuk’s smile was the closest to light he could get.

Softly sighing, Jooheon turned to him now, feeling grateful yet still burning inside from the knowledge he really was not his.

“Where will you go now? I.. I did say I would be your slave so.. I’ll come with you, make sure you aren’t found-“

Minhyuk’s expression was fond, caring as his words.

Jooheon had a place, however he was certain it would be way run down.

“Yeah, follow me.”

The scent of everything he used to experience outside was fairly overwhelming to Jooheon, smells that made him hungry: his food.

He had to stop, urges and his blood starting to rise, pressurising. It took all his strength not to lash out on Minhyuk.

Straight away as if almost expectant of the behaviour, Minhyuk backed up, thoughts flashing back to his neck gushing out blood, blood being consumed by Jooheon.

His hand was alert, covering his neck where there was now a bite mark.

“Jooheon.. are you okay..?”

Holding himself back, Jooheon paces in front, not daring to think or even look at Minhyuk.

“Fine, just fine.”

He received a not so certain “Okay..” in response, following metres behind.

They kept walking in the night, it soon became lighter, making Jooheon panic ever so little.

He could hear sirens in the distance, however getting closer.

They already knew he was gone.


	8. Part 8

**Part 8 - Police**

“Quickly.” Jooheon said with urgency, knowing the day was nearing and so were the police.

He knew that if he was caught this time that would be it, there were no more chances of him surviving: they would kill him.

Minhyuk would lose everything, jailed for breaking Jooheon out.

“Quickly.” Jooheon said with urgency, knowing the day was nearing and so were the police.

He knew that if he was caught this time that would be it, there were no more chances of him surviving: they would kill him.

Minhyuk would lose everything, jailed for breaking Jooheon out.

Jooheon grabs Minhyuk’s wrist, exasperated written in his expression.

“You’re too loud.”

He pulled him close.

A blink of an eye and they were moving than what seemed quicker than light.

Minhyuk felt in a daze, unable to register what just happened.

They came to a stop outside of a run down building, the walls blackened and covered with mould, cracks and ripped newspaper on the stained windows.

“Is this your apartment? It smells bad..” Minhyuk scrunched his nose.

Jooheon simply nodded, “Second apartment, nobody knows it.”

Minhyuk followed and watched behind Jooheon as he opened the fragile, half broken door:

It led to a hallway that managed to amaze Minhyuk, it was not what he expected at all.

The hallway walls were vibrant royal red with golden patterns stretched across all the paper.

Inside was luxurious, the floor was a subtle cream persian rug.

Jooheon displayed crystals that gleamed on glass topped shelves all throughout the apartment.

Minhyuk can’t help having a surprised look on his face, his eyes stayed wide ever since stepping foot inside.

“This is amazing... I thought it would be a complete dump! Nobody ever broke in either?”

They entered Jooheon’s living room.

They kept the lights off in case anyone saw that they were here, Minhyuk walked around the room, inspecting all the fine decor.

Jooheon could hear talking just down the road, his ears pick up sounds at a far range.

“Minhyuk. Hide. They’re coming.”

Officers were searching every building in the area in search for them, there was only little time for them to make their presence hidden.

Minhyuk had no idea where to go, his eyes wavered the whole apartment, looking for any place to squeeze into.

The knocking of the door made him jump, startled and lost in the moment, they were here already?

He slowly walked, quietly as possible into the kitchen.

There was a petite cupboard just behind the kitchen door.

Minhyuk attempted to get inside without a sound, opening the door and squatting beside the cleaning supplies.

Wood slammed against the floor, pieces of the now broken door scattered.

“Come out! You know who you are!! It’s better to surrender now.”

a voice shouted, echoing throughout the apartment.

Only silence came after, balls of sweat dripping from Minhyuk’s temples. He worried about where Jooheon was right now.

Footsteps could be heard just outside of the kitchen, movement of furniture and more talking.

“Anybody there?”

Minhyuk had to cover his mouth to stop him from trembling and being too loud. He was pretrified of being caught.

There was three officers in total, each armed with weapons of which Minhyuk could not make out.

The last place to check was the kitchen, Minhyuk forced his eyes close as he heard the door fly open.

All Minhyuk could think about was Jooheon being safe, knowing he could protect himself made it better. However, another thing that bothered him started creeping into his thoughts.

How would his boyfriend react to everything? About Jooheon? Why would that matter anyway?

Out of nowhere, an officer commands that the door Minhyuk was hidden behind, to be opened.

“Check it.” One demanding voice yelled, sounding like he had pulled out a gun, “Quickly.”

Was this it? Was Minhyuk going to be found, caught guilty for breaking a murderer out?


	9. Author Notes

**Hello, this is not part of the AU however I felt a quick update here was needed.**

**I am finally back to updating and writing my AU after a break from everything ~**

**Though, I have been considering making a new AU if I don’t continue this one...**

**Thank you for reading Captivated.**


End file.
